Annas untold Good Ending
by Caeris
Summary: I wrote this after i finished Annas both endings and yes, i played the whole game, but i think this idea can be shared. Maybe i continue it... maybe. :)


Annas untold Good Ending

Scene: Hospital – Anna lying on bed

 **Anna:** But at least I´m not alone.

You hold her hand….. Your eyes meet hers and you know there´s nothing you can do.

 **Caeris:** I´ve got a question since a long time and i need to ask this. What do you feel…. I mean…. could it be…

 **Anna:** Ask me what ever you want as long as we have time.

 **Caeris:** Do you fell in love with me ?

A moment of silence fills the room. It felt for an eternity.

She grap your hand more handy.

 **Anna:** I… I was most time alone, until the day i met you. You did so much for me and don´t want anything back.

Anna is going to cry

 **Anna:** I enjoy every moment with you and yes….. I love you. What do you see in me, do you feel the same ?

 **Caeris:** It´s heavy to say, but i´m sure, Yes, i love you too.

Anna smiles at you and slept away.

Scene: Text only

You wish you could do something… anything, but ….

A moment passed until your tiredness overcomes you of memories, possibilities and her.

While you where sleeping you dream of a shiny peaceful place. In far distance you can see Anna. You waving to her, but she walked away.

You tried to follow her. Every step you make it feels your distance is coming more and more detach from her. You begin to run, but she passed away.

In this moment you wake up. Anna was still sleeping in her bed and you recognice it is going to be over soon. You lay her hand down and walk to the window. You see birds flying around and see the sun shining on a meadow.

You put you hands in your trousers. In this moment you feel something in it that you didn´t regognice before. It was a small cube.

You leave Annas room and ask a nurse if she know what that is.

Scene: Floor with nurse

 **Nurse:** It is a data cube. We don´t have many of them, but it can hold very much data bases.

 **Caeris:** Do you know how to use it ?

 **Nurse:** Yes, i show you.

The nurse lead me in a computer room. Many things are in here that you know from earth.

Scene Computer room

 **Nurse:** Here, put the data cube in this slot and it shows everything on it. I have much to do, i leave you alone and don´t forget to run off the lights when you leave.

 **Caeris:** Äh, yes … thanks.

Scene: Text only

You put the data cube in. Many zeros and ones come up on screen. You press a key …. the screen turn black and show up again. This time a video starts with a man you know well…. it was The Administrator.

Scene: The Administrator on the screen

 **The Administrator:** Hi Caeris. When you see this i´m dead, beat Reza and helped the dragons to survive the comet. You got the data cube that i put you in your trousers until you were knocked out in my hiding hole.

However, … you know i kept an eye on you … everytime and i even know you spent much time with the dragon Anna.

I read in a document about her problem. It´s sad to say … this cancer can´t be cured in this world how you know, but also not in your world even you could get her to earth. I know how you feel in this moment and would feel the same in your position, but in my world we can cure this cancer. It´s a serum that destroy every cell of cancer on this type, but you have not much time.

I hoped so much i could give it to you personally, but the fate has something different for everyone.

At this point, i wish you and Anna the best in yours life.

Scene: Text only

The video stopped and a complicated formula show up.

You ran out of the computer room for searching a doctor. It doesn´t take mch time until you find one. You told him to come with you, it´s very important and there´s no time for explanations.

You run with the doctor back and show him the formula for Annas cancer.

After a severe look on this formula the doctor got sure that Anna will be cured, but they need to hurry.

One day past until they finished the serum and gave it to her.

Now i have to wait and hope if the serum from The Adminstrator really helps.

Scene: Annas Room

After so so much done from everything. The doctor allowed me to sleep in hospital on the chair in Annas Room, because i don´t want to leave her alone.

It was a deep sleep, i dreamed from nothing, until….

?: Caeris …. Caeris ….

I wake up. Everything was blurred…

Scene: Anna lying on bed

 **Caeris:** Anna ? … Is that you ?

I needed some seconds to see clear.

It was Anna smiling at me.

 **Anna:** Is someone else in here than us both ?

 **Caeris:** Äh, no… just us. Say, how do you feel today ?

 **Anna:** I feel much better than yesterday…. i wonder why.

I was so much happy … the serum works. Tears running down from my face. I wiped them away and told her what happened… about the data cube, The Administrator and his serum.

 **Anna:** I never thought that it would possible to cure me. I thought it is over, but i got a second chance. I chance with you Caeris. …. I love you.

She stroke my face with her hand and come closer with her head.

 **Caeris:** I´m so happy to have you Anna and i don´t know what happens to me if i lose you.

After this words i came closer to her. We were looking deep into our eyes, until she closed hers and gave me a kiss. I closed my eyes also and gave her kiss back.

Scene: Kissing Anna

It felt like the time stands still while we were kissing.

I´m so happy to have here and i know she feels the same.

To be continued…

Credits:

Picture by Angels with Scaly Wings /

Original Story by Angels with Scaly Wings /

Alternative Story by Caeris


End file.
